WDC Champion Dragon Sages Never Rest
by Eric86
Summary: The life of a Dragon Sage from his first year of training a dragon to the end of becoming a champion of the WDC.
1. In the Beginning

**WDC Champion**

**Dragon Sages Never Rest**

By: Eric S. Johnson 

**Chapter One: In the Beginning******

I started my Dragon Sage career at the age of 14; it was the year 201 and I just received my first Dragon. It didn't have a name, as it was only a test Dragon against Awazanak; at the time I had no idea he was the WDC Champion. I believe our first fight was to show me the ropes of Dragon training; I began with a baby Dragon and he had an adult Dragon. He easily defeated me with a few blows but I was able to get a few good shots off of him. Awazanak came up to me and complimented on my skills as a rookie, he said to start of with a new Dragon and to climb my way to the top; I did exactly as he said, I decided to get a Saurian, as I'm more interested in the reptilian types instead of the others. I can't quite put my finger of what type of DNA strand I chose but I think it was "The Past is Shining." The man in charge of the Cloning section suggested keeping the Dragon; the man was impressed by his stats. He then told me to choose a name for my new partner. I stared off into space blankly until I came up with the name Night Dove. The name appeared in my head for a brief moment and to this day I'm still confused on why I picked it.

            I went home after dropping off my new born Dragon into the Nursery section; I had a rough night, I just couldn't get to sleep, as I was very excited about my new Dragon being ready soon. I finally drifted off to sleep and woke up the next moment staring at my alarm clock; it was six in the morning. I jumped out of bed and rushed off to the Nursery. The caretaker told me to clam down and that he would have the Dragon out in a few moments. I waited impatiently for the caretaker to return with my Dragon; what seemed like hours were only a few minutes. At last the caretaker returned with my Dragon; the Dragon was amazing looking and I knew at the very start that I was going to make it in this world. After receiving my Dragon I immediately went to the Public Shop and bought a Meat Hook and Pot Lid for his weapon and reflector. I looked at my watch; it was nine in the morning. I decided to go to the Training center and help perfect my Dragon's skills. I started off with the Virtual Training, it was quite tempting as my Dragon could increase in power, speed, and special without being harmed or killed. I was almost defeated but I came strong by shooting my electric type special and putting him down for the count. The woman at the Training Center gathered my data from the battle and I was stunned; muscle increased by 15 units, speed increased by 12 units, and special increased by 20 units. The woman looked at my stats and just stared at my dragon and out of the blue said, "I wish I had a Dragon like Night Dove."


	2. My First Real Battle

**Chapter two: my first real battle******

            I looked at my watch after I had left the Training Center, it said twelve o' clock. I took Night Dove and dashed off to the tournament grounds and signed up at the counter; the woman who was in charge of sign ups was a kind and young woman with blonde hair pulled into pigtails. I looked at the charts to see who my first opponent was. I scrolled my finger down the list of names and came up to a guy named Nakia with his Dragon Beetlebox.

            I was very nervous, so nervous that my stomach turned and tossed the whole time I waited for my turn to battle. Nakia finally stepped up to the trainers' stand and I heard my named called; my heart raced, it felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. He looked at me with an evil smirk and laughed silently. He called his Dragon to the ring; it was a Beetle species with aqua technique. I looked back at my baby Saurian and smiled, my nervousness went down and I became calm. I looked into my Dragon's eyes and smiled once again; I had nothing to worry about, my Dragon was strong indeed and if Nakia beats me, so what? I'll just fight him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day until I win and move on.

            I motioned my hand for him to come forward and told him to do his best and not worry about anything; I also stated that I would surrender if he were close to death. Night Dove looked up at me and nodded his head and walked off into the ring. He readied him self into his fighting stance and the referee called out fight. I told my Dragon to go back a space and to shield. Nakia's Dragon moved back and shot an aqua blast from his mouth; luckily I told Night Dove to shield. The blast hit the Pot Lid and reflected the beam back to Beetlebox and flung him to the ground. I repeated this process several times until I knew he was out of special energy attacks. A little tip I learned from Awazanak was to move in for the kill once you knew your opponent was weakened and couldn't gather enough energy for a kill. I yelled at Night Dove to take two swipes at him and we engage into a sword fight; Night Dove swung his sword furiously while Beetlebox did the same. After a few minutes I looked at my health meter and notice my life was down to thirteen; Beetlebox's was at eighteen. I knew there was no chance and I was about to surrender when Night Dove motioned his head no. I had no choice but to respect his wishes; Beetlebox took a swipe and took ten points of life off. I looked at Night Dove and saw him swing his sword so hard that a bright yellow crest came out of his weapon and made a crashing sound; Beetlebox was lunged to the third ring of the arena and an explosion occurred. That was the sign of a Dragon's death; Beetlebox died and my Dragon had three life points left. I ran towards Night Dove and hugged him; I've never praised anybody or anything so much before in my life. We went up against two other Dragons and they were a cinch to beat. We went home and looked at our new trophy. After a few glorious moments staring at our win, we headed off to bed and went to sleep. I looked at Night Dove and knew that tomorrow would also be a great day.


End file.
